


Just To Let You Know:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Concern, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Time off, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Tubbs & Sonny reflected on their friendship, & how they act like a family of brothers, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Let You Know:

*Summary: Tubbs & Sonny reflected on their friendship, & how they act like a family of brothers, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!!*

 

It has been a hell of a week, Especially when it was dealing with Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs's kidnapping, & then quitting the force, when they were forced to with their backs against the wall, Even with their boss, & friend, Lieutenant Martin Castillo, was willing to stand up for them, when it came to dealing with Internal Affairs, or IA, But the two men appreciated his offer, but refused to take him upon on it.

 

Rico was thinking about his partner, & what he went through, he had to admire his strength, cause he was always a fighter, who came out on top, **"God, I hope that Sonny could finally find peace, & never have to think about the past again"**, The African American Detective thought to himself, as he was getting a platter of snacks, & drinks together from the kitchen of Sonny's boat, **_St. Vitus Dance_**. He is gonna be a little bit overprotective of his partner, til he knows that the blond detective will be okay,  & could be alone again.

 

Meanwhile, Detective James "Sonny" Crockett was making everything so comfortable, & nice for them to relax, & enjoy the night, cause he figures that they deserve it, for all that they did for Miami, & other parts of Florida. **"I know that Rico is worried about me, I will reassure him that I am fine"** , as he continued to do his arranging, Then, Rico showed up with his tray.

 

They sat for awhile, & let the setting wash over them, & Tubbs said, "I definitely don't want to go through that ever again", as he took a sip of his beer, & winced, cause of his bruised ribs. Sonny was concerned, & said, "Are you okay ?", Rico reassured him, & said smiling, "I am just fine, Partner, It wasn't smart to move like that", & then he made plates for them both. Sonny said with conviction, "You mean a lot to me, Rico, A hell of a lot", Tubbs smiled, & the dark skinned man said with a smile, "Right back at ya, Sonny, Your friendship means the world to me, Thank you for 5 years, I hope for more". Sonny said with a smile, "Me too, Rico, Thank you for 5 years too", & they relaxed & enjoyed the night, til it was time for Rico to go home.

 

The End.


End file.
